Forever and Forgotten
by Blood Darkness
Summary: Yuffie had some trouble after Cloud had accused her of something, and completely broke her heart by leaving her alone. Her depression has gone a bit too far, and does something unspeakable. Sorffie Intended oneshot. Sweet, depressing love story. EDITED


**A/N: This is an intended one-shot… so, beware that I may not update this. And, I may make a story that has the same title of this, but not this story. - Hope you enjoy.**

**Pairing? (You'll find out in the story)**

"_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone… but though you're still with me, I feel alone, I'm alone…" _a voice sang softly in the wind, choked back by tears. Nothing else could have been worse for her. Nothing. Just, nothing. She had lost the one her life had 'depended on,' as she had put it. Cloud Strife… how much she had loved him until he pushed her away and screamed at her. It still burned now, even though it had happened about two years ago. Besides, she had wanted to marry him, spend the rest of her life with him— everything. Now, that would never happen. How to move on? — like she knew.

"_You're giving me… too many things… lately, you're all I need… (and more) you smiled at me… and said, "Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet, you're father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant, when I said, "No, I don't think life is quite that simple._

"_When you walk away, you don't here me say, "Please, oh, baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go…_

"_The daily things (like this and that and what, what) that keep us all busy, are confusing me… that's when you came to me, and said, "Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk, on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say, "No," and maybe some things are that simple._

"_When you walk away, you don't here me say, "Please, oh, baby; don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go._

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, all. Nothing's like before._

"_When you walk away, you don't here me say, "Please, oh, baby; don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel, tonight. It's hard to let it go._

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, all. Nothing's like before._

"_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, all. Nothing's like before._

"_Oh, oh… oh… oh… oh… oh… oh, ah… oh, oh, no. Oh, yeah… Hard to let it go… I- e, I- uh, I- uh, I-uh, I-uh, I- e, I- uh, I- uh, I- uh. Oh……………………… Oh……… Oh……………………" _She gave a final sob, before breaking down more than ever. Suddenly, without warning, a painful flashback went into her head.

_Yuffie was just sitting on the sofa and painting the scene of the sunset melting upon the waters. Cloud, her boyfriend, had been gone all day. She worried about him, and would get slightly suspicious of things. But, she always shook it off. She sighed in bittersweet content. Then, strangely enough, Cloud walked in the door. Her eyes lit up, she set down her painting and paints down, and ran over to him._

_  
"Cloud!" she cried, hugging him in a powerful grasp. _

_Cloud did not return the hug. _

"_Hey, Cloud! What's up?" she asked. _

_Cloud looked at her nonchalantly and angrily. _

_She sensed that something was wrong._ "_Um, Cloud? What is it? Something you want to tell me?"_

"_Yes. I need to talk to you about something."_

"_Well, go on."_

"_I'm breaking up with you." He just said it straight out. No hesitation, no nervousness— nothing. _

_Tears stung her flesh as she felt her heart being shattered and her insides torn._ "_S-say that again? Did I hear you correctly?"_

"_You heard me correctly. And, I repeat, I'm breaking up with you."_

"_W-what? Why! What did I ever do to you!" she screamed, tears bubbling up and flowing down her face even more. _

_Then, he did something, she never thought he would have done to her. Cloud punched her across the face, and cut her with his long sword._ "_You've done many things to me in my life to ruin it, Yuffie," he replied solemnly._

Yuffie could not believe what she was hearing from his mouth. "_B-but, I wanted t-to **marry **you!" Yuffie screamed desperately. She could tell that Cloud was smiling sinisterly behind that cape of his. _

"_Well, then guess what? I DON'T CARE!" he screamed in a snarling way, snapping it in her face with his demonic smelling breath._

"_Then tell me ten things I did to ruin your fucking life!"_

"_Pff— I could name one hundred if you asked me to. But, I'll start with just ten. One— you came into my life in the first place. Two— You made me fall for your little romance 'trick.' Three— You always got in my way during battles. Four— You spread rumors about me. Five— You lied to me. Six—You told people things that I distinctly told you **not **to tell. Seven— People starting catching on to that, and I had to go to court. Eight— Then, you were there and didn't even help me. Nine— I was then found guilty, and you were standing up for the people **AGAINST **me. Ten— I was thrown in jail for a temporary time. And guess what, Yuffie? **IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"**_

_She stood there in disbelief, blinking a few times. _"_What **are** you talking about?" she cried. "I never did any of that! Where in the world did you hear something like that? Cloud, none of that is true! I swear! I never even knew that happened! I had gotten a note from you saying that you were on some mission! Oh, my god!" _

_Cloud just started laughing and then stopped._

"_Cloud, just give me another chance! I never did any of that! I swear! How could you— mmph!" _

_Cloud punched her across the face. "Shut up, Yuffie Kisaragi!" he shot at her fiercely. _

_Yuffie held her jaw defensively, while scrambling away from him._ "_GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FIEND!" she screamed. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE SEPHIROTH!" _

_Cloud kicked her, punched her, cut her, stabbed her, and more than she could abide. _

"_SHUT…"_

"…_UP!" Cloud screeched, while he was relentlessly beating her. _

_Yuffie cried, cried as if she never had. She looked up at him, the tears mixing with her blood, dancing along her face._ "_Stop," she whispered meekly and desperately. "Just stop. I can't take it anymore. It's too much… stop…" With that, Yuffie made a little sickening noise, and spurted blood from her mouth, choking and desperately trying to breath. _

"_I'm through with you, Kisaragi." And with that, he grabbed all his stuff, and walked out the door. _

_Yuffie brought her head up slowly, watching him slam the birch wood door in the wake of him. She gave out crying whimpers, and just cried, and cried, and cried, and cried. Yuffie finally collapsed on the floor, losing all sense of consciousness, pale as a phantom. Her blood splattered and spilling on the floor, the place was being drenched with the crimson liquid. _

_It had been a couple days later until she was found by Aerith. Aerith had heard of Cloud's miraculous "break-up" with Yuffie, and came to help her out. But, she found that it was a "bit" **more **than just a break up._

"_OH, MY GOD!" she screamed, dropping the flowers in her hands and running over to help Yuffie. She had gotten an ambulance and taken Yuffie to the hospital, where she was given tons and tons of blood to help restore her. It was a sad moment. And, it was the last time she ever saw Sora again. Sora had come in and brought her two dozen roses and put them by her bedside with a box of dark Godiva chocolates. _

_Sora stood there, watching her breath up and down, tons of needles and some tubes sticking into her. He sighed, watching her beautiful features breath. He gave a little smile._ "_You'll live, Yuffie," he whispered. "I know you will." Before he left, he took on of the roses and slid it behind her ear, moving some onyx colored hair out of her face. He took another rose and put it on her heart; a symbol of love, beauty, trust, hope, and friendship…_

And with that, the flashback came to a finish, and Yuffie sighed a sigh of sorrow, and yet mixed with bliss and content. She sighed happily from the thoughts of waking up and seeing Sora's gifts—the flower in her hair, the flower on her heart, the "Get Better" card that he had written and was not pre-made, the box of Godiva chocolates, and the two dozen roses. Yuffie couldn't have asked for anything more. But, she sighed in sorrow, knowing that Cloud had nearly killed her, and he was never caught since none of the police would believe the gorgeous and secretly seductive flower girl. Aerith hadn't believed that she had ever loved him, and that he had actually loved her at one point. But, Aerith had guts, and when she was resurrected from when Sephiroth had killed her, she dumped Cloud. Everyone had been, like, "WHAT! Why!"

_Aerith just smiled and answered simply, "I was ready to move on. Besides—he wasn't the one that resurrected me… it was the man that I now love— Mr. Squall Leonheart. _

"_Everybody go 'Aw'!" Yuffie cried. _

_Then, everybody but the blushing beasts, A.K.A. Aerith and Leon, cheered, "Aw!" It was quite the site to see. A very funny one, and very happy as well. Yuffie hadn't been quite sure where Sora had gone after that. But, her fighting partner, Leon soon told her._

"_His mother died… and so did… one of his best friends that he loved very dearly," Leon answered. _

_Yuffie gulped._ "_Which one?" she asked meekly and nervously. She was afraid of the answer. _

_Leon's face was nonchalant, but his eyes still told a story._ "… _Kairi. He loved Kairi with all his heart, and is one of the reasons why he treasures you so deeply and dearly. You're his Kairi. He misses her, and he's been very depressed ever since that. His mother had died earlier, as his dad had gone away one day, and never returned. He was supposedly killed." _

_Yuffie looked down in sorrow._ "_I… never knew…" _

"_Of course. Sora was afraid to tell you. He didn't want you to feel as if you were some replacement and was just a second choice."_

"_But…"_

"_But what?"  
_

"… _nothing." _

Even to this day, Yuffie still remembered everything as clearly as if it was yesterday. She had remembered Cloud breaking up with her, beating her and waking up. She had seemed to cry at least once for two years ever since that happened. Until she finally moved on (considering that ever happened), she would be crying everyday like she had. Yuffie thought about her friends— Leon, Aerith, Cid, Riku, Kairi, and Sora. Sora had introduced her to Riku and Kairi on his island, Destiny Island. She was uncertain of the other three's names… but, she was going to ask Sora whenever she saw him again… if she ever did. Yuffie sighed.

How much she wished to see them all again… Leon had proposed to Aerith not too long ago, and they were working on their wedding date and all that juicy wedding junk. She hadn't been to Traverse Town in what felt like forever, so, she hadn't quite heard from Cid in a while either. Sora, after the whole Kingdom Hearts catastrophe, the ending the sorceress and the sorcerer had predicted was wrong. At the last moment, Sora had gained enough strength to grab Riku out of the Door to Darkness, but, unfortunately, Riku's left leg had gotten caught, and sliced off from the strength of the doors clashing together. He had some walking disability now, unfortunately for him. All that mattered was that he had been able to be saved.

Yuffie sighed again. She missed Sora… that was all that she knew at that moment… Sora was so sweet and kind. She missed his gorgeous smile, his incredibly cute face, his pools of blue eyes, his spiked brown hair, and just plain everything about him. He was an intoxicating figure, and how he had managed to stay single all his life, was way beyond her.

Yuffie finally could take no more_ I know that I'm his Kairi, but, I need just need to move on… I can't take this life… not anymore… I'm sorry…_ She stood up on the threatening edge of the cliff she was on, ready to jump into the chanting waves, with their serrated rocks seducing her to die like demons. Tears bubbled to her eyes, as she closed them. The tears forced their way down, through the maze of eyes lashes and sorrow. Before thinking twice, she jumped off, being thrown in every which way from the powerful winds and her unruly body.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered hoarsely.

There was a scream— a scream screaming her name. Her eyes shot open and went wide_. W-what! _She looked up, and saw a figure with brown spiked hair._ NO! _Yuffie screamed in her head.

"YUFFIE!" he screamed. "Yuffie! How could you **_do _**this! YUFFIE!"

She could not speak. And she never even gotten to say good bye to the man she loved…

_I love you, Sora…_

_I love you, Yuffie…_

Sora stood there, looking at the blood splattered on the rocks. Tears emerged in his eyes. "No! YUFFIE!" he screamed. He fell to his knees and cried. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Sora heard footsteps running towards him._ No… no… no… how could this happen… IT'S NOT FAIR! I should just kill myself too! There's no point in living if I don't have her!_

"Sora!" a familiar voice cried. He looked behind and saw Aerith and Leon. Sora's eyes went wide.

"NO!" he screamed, scrambling to his feet and tripping towards the edge. "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! I CAN'T LIVE ANYMORE!"

"Sora!" Aerith cried.

Leon's eyes squinted like a cat's. He ran towards Sora and grabbed his wrists, pulling Sora back towards Aerith, and onto his knees again. Aerith looked worried, while Leon just went down on his knees next to Sora.

"Sora," Leon said. "It'll be fine. Everything will be alright."

Sora looked at him outraged. "ALRIGHT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU SAW THE GIRL YOU LOVED SINCE YOU MET HER **DIE!** YOU DIDN'T DO THAT, YOU… mph!"

Leon slapped his hand on Sora's mouth.

Aerith's worry shined in her eyes. "Leon… is he… alright?" she said lowly and worriedly.

Leon looked at her, picking up Sora as he buried his now bloody face into Leon's chest. "You know, Aer? I really don't know." Leon walked over to Aerith, and kissed her on the lips. "I really just don't know."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora sat inside his room. They had just finished up Yuffie's funeral. No one had been able to find her body because of the enormous rocks and the crashing waves. Let alone, he doubted that anyone had even tried. He had been in a deep depression ever since her suicide— especially since he had seen her do it. He blew some hair out of his face and walked over to a chestnut drawer. Sora opened it carefully, and pulled out a little, beautiful, black, velvet, and silk box. He plopped back down on his bed, bouncing a little. Opening the box, he extracted the little ring inside of it, playing with it in his fingers. It was dressed with diamonds, rubies, onyxes, and some petite emeralds.

_I guess it's just because I once loved her…_

"… and I still do."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

YES! I finally finished this:dances: - lol Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this! My first one shot. - I really need to update my TT fics… XD Well, I'll talk to you guys later. Please review! Flames allowed cuz I'll just use them to light candles. XP lol Oh, and PLEASE don't give me a lot of grief on the coupling. Thanks if you do it, f you if you don't. XD lol just kidding. Oh, yes, and I do know that Cloud is OOC, but, to me, it fit the scene. ; Yes, I was thinking about making Sora kill himself too, but, I just didn't feel like that. Had more in store.

Blood :heart:

**EDIT **Well, there we go! I hope that you're content with the edit. - I would like to thank all my reviewers!

SimpleNClean92— My first reviewer for this story! I'm VERY happy you liked it!

Zarya— Thank you SO much for adding it to your C2 community! I'm very honored. Oh, and for the background information you asked for. Well, it was rushed because Cloud just kinda wanted to get it over with and be done with it. He wanted to move on and he didn't really feel like dealing with her. The reason why he was so "OOC," was because, in my eyes, it just fit the scene. Hope that answers your question! If it doesn't you can just email me and tell me exactly what you wanna know. -

Wolf Fangs—I LOVE Yuras too… except I call 'em Sorffie(s). - That's just me, though. I'm glad that you liked it!

vampiegurl— Ah, vampiegurl. - You're a wonderful friend. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Hey, can't say I didn't warn ya about it being sad and sweet. - lol

SOxKi4ev & Darlight-- aww I know, I TOLD YOU IT WAS SAD! XD -lol- Hahaha... I know, a lot of blood and 'bubbling tears'. ; Heh, glad you still liked it. :)

Kyle Begay-- -lol- Aw, I'm glad you really like it and that you want me to update! hugs Thanks so much for your wonderful review. :)

Sonora the Free-- -lol- Can't say I didn't warn ya!

RETARDcupcake-- lolz Awwwwwwww... I'm glad you also wanted to add it to the C2:) I really appreciate your review! -lol- I do the same thing when I read a story I like... I say "ZOMG how did I miss this!" XD

AerithLeonhart-- Woohoo! high fives We should definitely start a club like that! YAY FOR CLUBS! -lol- hugs Thanks so much for your review! I appreciate it lots...

EDIT

Awright! I did the grammar edits I needed to do! D YAY! dances -lol- Nothing much to say... LOVE YOU GUYS! hugs

3

Blood

But, all in all, I want to thank ALL OF YOU! You guys are AWESOME! My one story "To Be Misunderstood," is Lerith and Sorffie. - Squee! But, it's rated "M" for a very good reason, just to warn you. But, that's for later things. Keep it up, guys! Love you! -


End file.
